The present invention relates in general to a retainer for a length of cable. This retainer is used in a power distribution system for containing the cable and permitting the fastening of a load device or electrical outlet associated with the cable to a stud, for example, of a building.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 296,287, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,503, filed Oct. 10, 1972, there is disclosed a plastic bag retainer for holding a length of cable having an outlet connected to one end thereof. Although the arrangement shown is adequate there were some drawbacks associated therewith. For one thing, the bag disclosed in the co-pending application is quite bulky and cumbersome, is not readily attached to the framework of the building, and does not provide any means for positioning the electrical outlet.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved retainer for a length of cable, which retainer is used in a power distribution system, and which cable has an electrical load device or outlet connected to one end thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retainer in accordance with the preceding object and that holds the load device at a predetermined position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retainer that also functions as a shipping carton for the length of cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively rigid retainer that will maintain the length of wire in a relatively fixed position within the retainer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retainer that is generally smaller than the one disclosed in my co-pending application and that need be attached to or associated with only one framework member.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects there is provided a retainer for a length of cable and for use in a power distribution system of a building having a framework preferably including stud walls. The retainer is in the form of an elongated, rigid box having at least one cutout for receiving a load device or electrical outlet coupled to one end of the cable. The cable is preferably a multi-wire cable of the conventional type found in power distribution systems. The cutout for receiving the load device also defines a flap means for holding the device in place in the cutout and in a position to be secured to the framework. The load device is preferably constructed including means for receiving a nail and the box is constructed with a position marker for positioning the load device extending the proper distance from the framework. When the box is in the proper position the person installing the system then secures the load device by preferably hammering the nails associated therewith into the framework.